


Drive (At Me)

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One sided romance, fuckedupness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Damon talk about Stefan. Written pre season three. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive (At Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season three and part of an AU I may or may not write more of.

"Do you think," Elena asked as she stared down at the bright red F on top of the essay about _1984_ she'd written for English. She hadn't even bothered to read the book. It'd been ages since she'd read anything not related to Klaus and the curse. "That Katherine was right?"

Damon, hunched over Stefen's at desk nursing some whiskey, didn't bother to turn around. "Katherine is never right about anything. You should know that."

Elena dropped her essay on the bed - Stefan's bed, _her_ bed - and leaned against the headboard. She snorted. "And you should know that's a lie."

Damon stood up and walked across the room to sit down next to her. He set a hand on her shoulder. "Stefan did what he's always done."

"Lose everything because of you?" Elena asked. She wanted Damon to flinch, but he didn't even look stung.

"Ten years ago, he was studying at a community college in Texas. He started to make friends." Damon moved his hand down her spine. She let him as she drunk in his words. "I broke into his apartment and convinced him that Katherine was in the past and I missed having my baby brother in my life." He leaned forward and she swallowed. "As soon as he turned his back to me, I killed everyone he was starting to care for. I didn't even bother to feed on them."

Elena clenched her jaw and leaned back. "Why are you telling me this?"

"If you want to punish me with your words, you'll need to be a little more creative." He cupped her face with both hands. "You don't even know the half of what I've done to him, what I've driven him to."

She wanted to cry. She couldn't. "This isn't your fault. He made a choice."

He pushed her down, crawled on her. She could see nothing but his face towering over her. "Get off."

He ignored her. "It's a choice you would have made for Jeremy." She wanted to deny it, would have denied it ten months ago before he parents died. His face softened, and she involuntarily relaxed a hair. "Don't hate him for that."

"I could never hate him," Elena told him. "I just need to see him."

"Me too."

He kissed her and she made no move to stop him.


End file.
